This invention relates to bed systems, and in particular to a combination of a bed frame with a mattress assembly, where the mattress assembly is of a type having multiple lateral wooden strips arranged in two layers, with longitudinal foam elements between the two layers. Each wooden strip layer has a plurality of relatively thin, somewhat flexible laterally-oriented wooden strips arranged in proximity to each other from top to bottom of the mattress assembly, with each strip extending from one side of the mattress assembly to the other. There are typically three foam blocks, namely two outer foam blocks, one at each outer edge of the mattress assembly and running the length thereof, and one central foam block located centrally between the outer foam blocks and running from head to foot of the bed between the wooden strip layers.
Mattress assemblies of the same general type as in the invention are not new. There presently exist, primarily in Europe, mattress assemblies which involve similar wooden strip and foam arrangements. See for example European patent document no. 0 385 121 B1. However, such systems are not presently adapted to optimum use in North American bed frames, which are generally constructed on quite a different principle.
In typical North American bed systems, the mattress is supported on a platform, or more usually on a box spring unit, with no frame pieces extending upwardly along the sides of the mattress. It is common to use a fitted sheet over the mattress, so that the bed can be made very easily. Also, bed skirts are commonly used, to extend under the mattress and hang down to the floor over the box spring or platform.
In typical European bed systems, however, the mattress is supported on a platform or slats, with frame pieces extending upwardly along the sides and ends of the mattress, i.e. the mattress is sunken into the frame. If one attempts to use this type of mattress assembly in a typical North American bed system, several problems arise.
First of all, if a European-style frame is constructed so as to fit onto North American bed rails, it follows that the mattress must be sized slightly smaller than a standard North American mattress so that it can fit within the frame (since the frame must have the same external dimensions as a standard box spring/mattress set in order to fit onto the rails). This means that standard North American fitted sheet sizes will be too wide for the mattress assembly (and also means that a small amount of sleeping width will be lost, to no advantage). It also means that a bed skirt cannot be used, since a bed skirt passing under the mattress assembly would have to then go up to get over the top of the side panel, which would result in the skirt being too short to extend down to the floor as desired. Alternatively, if the bed skirt was installed on top of the mattress assembly, it would still be too short, as will be explained in more detail later.